Somewhere Out There
by koreangumihocelloangel
Summary: When 11 strangers find themselves with their memories lost on a mysterious island, it's up to them to get their memories back, which isn't quite an easy task when they start to have new feelings that don't feel new after all. If they do manage to find their memories before time's up, it won't be pleasant. And none of them may get off the island alive.


**A/N: First anime fanfiction ever. Fairy Tail is my favorite anime, and also the only one I ever really loved.**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

"WATCH OUT, NATSU!"

Natsu, a boy with spiky pinkish hair and a unique black and white checkered scarf, skidded to a stop at the edge of a river.

"Thanks Happy. I got a little carried away, huh?" Natsu smiled an impish smile.

A tiny blue cat had to waddle as quickly as he could to catch up with Natsu.

"You have to be careful, Natsu! The island doesn't seem that dangerous, but you could've fallen in! And it's not like I can pull you out!" Happy, as the kitten was named, wailed, about to cry, "Wait for me! I don't like being behind you!"

Natsu looked curiously at Happy, or more specifically, his stubby legs.

"I find that pretty hard to believe. Sorry!" Natsu smiled, "But you're still really cute. Let's get going!"

"Aye sir!"

As the pair continued to walk through the sunlit forest, Natsu found himself continuously looking up a few inches over his head, as if something was missing there. And though he tried to shake it off, he couldn't help but feel like Happy should have really been faster than him.

Suddenly, a girl jumped from the side trees and blocked their road, her dark eyes widening when she saw Natsu and Happy. Her face broke into a relieved smile, and her mouth opened, as if she was about to say something.

No sound came out.

Happy beckoned Natsu near him, and once he crouched down, he whispered in a not so quiet voice, "Can she not talk?"

"I- I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly, her face turning slightly red, "I was about to say something, but I forgot what it was. It's been so long since I've seen another human… you are human, right?"

"No! Do I really look like one, though?" Happy looked up at her hopefully.

"Oh, I meant the one with pink hair over there," she pointed at Natsu.

"You didn't have to raise my hopes!" Happy looked at the ground unhappily.

"I'm sorry," she patted him on the head, "But seriously, are you?"

"Yeah," Natsu responded promptly, "Who are _you _anyway?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And you are…?

"I'm Happy! Nothing else!" he held out a paw, "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and squatted to shake his paw. She looked up at Natsu expectantly.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," his face broke into a sunny smile, "Wanna explore the island with us?" he also held out his hand.

Lucy looked up at him, and her eyes widened again. After a few seconds, she smiled back, and took his hand.

OoOoO

Anybody could hear them from miles away. In fact, it would have been harder to ignore them than to try to listen.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama! Juvia has loved him ever since she laid eyes on him!"

The "Gray-sama" in question, or just Gray Fullbuster, had spent the last 2 days doing everything he could to avoid Juvia. He had tried sneaking away while she went to the bathroom, had tried running as fast as he could, had tried hiding behind a rock, and even tried climbing a tree, all with no ado. It was as if she could smell him like a dog. And perhaps she could. Gray had never been in love; how was he supposed to know what happened?

Hands in pockets, he continued walking sullenly through the bright forest road, which didn't seem so bright after all. Suddenly, without warning, Gray ripped off his jacket, much to the delight of Juvia, and the embarrassment of Gray.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama without his clothes!" her eyes widened in delight, and began to chase after him as he desperately tried to put on his shirt again.

_Not again! _He thought frantically, running as fast as he could. _When did I even get this crazy habit? And why does this feel _normal? _Why the heck do I not feel like this is the craziest situation in the world?_

"Gray-sama! Wait up!" Juvia's voice tore him from his thoughts, and he continued running as fast as he could.

"Juvia, wait, wait. Let me put on my clothes first," Gray sighed, giving up.

The blue-haired girl skidded to a stop, and slipped in a puddle from the rain the night before, much to Gray's amusement.

_The irony, _he thought, a small smile playing on his lips. Then he frowned. _Wait, what irony?_

OoOoO

A piercing scream ripped through the forest.

Then, a few seconds later, "Wendy!"

"I'm alright, Charles. Don't worry about me," a young girl with long, navy-blue hair said timidly, "I just fell."

"Don't go ahead anymore, Wendy," a white cat scolded, "You'll keep getting hurt like that!"

"I know, Charles… I just keep forgetting. I'm sorry," Wendy whispered.

Charles opened her mouth as if she was about scold her more, but didn't say anything.

"Let's keep going," Wendy sighed quietly, and continued to walk down the road.

"I'm not sure where we're heading, but the forest doesn't look dangerous, so let's just keep exploring, Wendy. Are you sure you can walk?"

Wendy didn't respond.

"Wendy!"

"Oh? Hm?" Wendy asked, confused, "Oh, I can walk, don't worry about me Charles."

"I'm glad."

The pair walked in silence for a while, a gentle breeze blowing through the dappled green trees. The sun was warm enough, but not warm enough to be considered hot. All in all, it was a beautiful day on the mysterious island.

"Charles?" Wendy broke the almost peaceful silence.

"Hm?"

"Don't you feel like something's missing? I feel like we should have something that we don't. It's really weird, but I don't know what it is. I think it's just me though…" Wendy buried her face in her hands.

"I feel that way too, Wendy," Charles patted Wendy's knee, which was about as far as she could reach if she really tried, "I'm sure we'll find out what it is when we get our memories back."

"Do you think we'll be able to?" she peeked out from her fingers.

"I'm sure we will," Charles reassured, "After all, memories have to return at some point!"

"Yeah!" Wendy smiled, her first real smile in days.

_It really lights up this whole area, _Charles thought, smiling along with her companion.

OoOoO

"Based on my calculations of the island and the degree of shadows, the length of night and day, the speed of wind on the island, the sun placement…"

"STOP! Do the calculations in your head!" a roar vibrated through the forest… not.

"You must remember that because your body size is much smaller than most other creatures, you do not impact me with your supposed 'roars,' as is what I think you are attempting to do because of your distinct relations with large predatory felines…"

"I'M NOT A CAT!" the small black cat attempted to roar again, and when he failed, he glared angrily at his companion, a light green cat with glasses from who knows where.

The green cat, named Sammy, patted the black cat, named Pantherlily, or Lily for short, reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. I know we are not cats. We just look at cats. We are most certainly not cats. We are… we are…" Sammy began to think again.

"Why? Can't you figure it out with your _calculations_?" Lily asked nastily.

"I'm afraid not," Sammy responded calmly, "If I had my memories, of course, I'd be much able, I'm sure," he sent Lily an unreadable look, "I'm sure you'd be much more useful as well."

"Well I'm a lot more useful than you are!" Lily raged, understanding that Sammy was implying that he was useless.

"Calm. Keep calm. I never said you were useless," Sammy said smoothly, "I just said that we'd be a lot more useful with our memories. Based on my calculations, our memories most likely contain some major kinetic actions that we are unable to perform with the help of our memories which were wiped by some external force by either chronic…"

"STOP!"

Sammy sighed, "Uncivilized feline…"

OoOoO

_Erza. _

_Scarlet._

_Erza Scarlet._

How could he explain to her why he remembered her name along with his, when she didn't even know who he was?

Technically, he hadn't even known what Erza looked like until he saw her racing down the road, her long red hair flowing behind her.

_Scarlet. For her hair. _

"Jellal?" Erza looked back at him, "Hurry up! We should find a place to sleep before night falls, you know. The sun's about to set, and I'm getting tired."

"Alright," he smiled a half-forced smile and sped up to catch up with her, as she waited.

In the beautiful island sunset, Erza's hair blew in the wind and shined, as if it were a part of the sunset itself.

_Natsu Dragneel._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_Juvia _

_Gray Fullbuster._

_Wendy Marvel._

_Happy, Charles, Pantherlily, and Sammy of Extalia._

_Erza Scarlet._

_Jellal Fernandez._

How did Jellal know this list? He suspected that it was a list of who was on the island presently, but he didn't know who these people were- if they were people that is. He wasn't sure. Well, he was almost positive that he and Erza were humans.

He repeated the list through his head over and over again as he followed Erza through the road.

_Why is this so familiar? Why do I feel like I should know them? Why am I on this island? Who exactly is Erza? And who am I?_

OoOoO

"They're awake."

Silence.

"You should wake up as well. I know it was quite difficult to get those 10 to wake up, and you must be tired, but they need your help."

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to do this for my children."

"It was nothing. I had to protect one of my own."

"So if he hadn't been with the group, you wouldn't have helped me?"

"That's not what I meant."

There was a slight pause, and the two listened to the turquoise sparkling waves smoothing out against the golden beach.

"It must have been nice, resting and listening to this for such a long time."

"I never got tired of it."

"I see why. It's time now, isn't it?"

"Time for what?"

"Time to clear all the confusion of the children, of course. And begin to wake the others."

**A/N: I had thought long and hard if I should include the next section (with all the explanation) in this chapter or the next, but I decided to check the reception for this first. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I hope you guys all liked it, and leave a review if you did. I'll also pass on a piece of sashimi of your choice to Happy; he hasn't eaten fish on the island for ages.**


End file.
